


Love Me Now

by Dannylove6920



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylove6920/pseuds/Dannylove6920
Summary: All Taeyong wants to do is finish his last two years of college in peace but since he’s the son of a famous CEO he must do something he never thought he would do even in his next life time,marry his ‘enemy’.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. ONE

Life is as good as it will get. The phrase that Lee Taeyong lives off by and he also goes by Shakira song lyrics. “Shakira, Shakira!” As the kids say. That’s not the only thing keeping him up all night. Taeyong is a sophomore in college now so you can bet your ass there’s always something to stress over even if it’s small. Taeyong sighed as his alarm clock went off for the fifth time and again he didn’t bother to turn it off. He looked over at his phone to see a text from someone who will definitely make his day even worse. 

_:Little pain in my ass: Meet me at the coffee shop rn_

Having the strength to get out of bed and actually get ready, it was a slow process. Taeyong looked in the mirror with guilt as he brushed his teeth slowly, every brush with a sigh. Oh how good he would feel if he could just go back to bed and call it a day. Everything was going at a sloth speed until it was time to put some clothes on. His phone went off again with a text from the same pain in the ass.

_:Little pain in my ass: You better hurry up! If you aren’t here in the five minutes I will show up there🤩_

Taeyong felt light on his feet as he hurried to get his clothes on. Tripping over himself as he ran out with barely his right shoe on. Fortunately this coffee shop was running distance away from his house so he did that. He knows better than to just walk there because that would take longer than five minutes to get there. Since he was threatened by a text message he knows better than to take that buff lightly. As he busted his way into the door someone waved their hand at him calling him over to a table. 

Mark Lee, the little pain in Taeyong’s ass.

“Sup~” Mark grinned as he took a sip of his ice coffee and sat back in his seat relaxed. 

“You made me haul ass to get here and all you have to say to me is sup.” 

“Nope….of course I have more to say so come on sit, my dear cousin.” Taeyong could already tell what this conversation is going to be about. He sat down across from his cousin with an attitude creeping on his face. 

"So a little birdie told me you're not answering your phone when a certain someone is calling nonstop." 

“Maybe it’s broken.” On queue his ringer went off in his pocket and he quickly turned it off with a shrug in his shoulders, “I did say maybe.” 

“Taeyong.” 

“Mark.” He mocked the other and took a bite of a muffin that Mark preordered for him. 

“Can you at least talk to him for me?”

“Why would I do that?” Taeyong laughed as he sat back and crossed his legs. They looked at one another for a while, challenging each other's stares. 

“Because you love me, your loving cousin that has had your back since birth.” Mark got up closer into the stare and pouted his lips, “And you would do anything for me~” 

“When you make a face like that-“ Taeyong looked at his cousin’s puppy eyes and smiled bright, “Of course the answer is still no.” It caused Mark to whine still with a pout on his face. Just like when they were little, someone didn’t get their way so all they would do is pout. 

“Well since this conversation is over. I have things to do today, see you never.” Taeyong finished the muffin and got up to leave but Mark quickly pulled him back down to sit. “No.” 

“Stop being stubborn and talk to him even if it’s just for a minute, you can’t keep avoiding him.” 

Stubbornness, that’s all Taeyong ever hears. _Stop being stubborn. Being your stubborn self isn’t going to get you anywhere._

“Go see him.” 

“God damnit, Mark Lee! You should be his fucking son.”

++++++++++

He can’t believe that he’s actually doing this. Not only did he talk to his father on the phone but he also didn’t say no to going to his office to talk in person. It’s been two years since the last time he saw his father and the goodbye wasn’t a sweet one with hugs. So he went to his father’s work place and entered the building with bad memories. He went up to the front desk and before he asked any questions the secretary told him to go right in. His hands started to get sweaty as he went through the doors of his father’s office. Sitting right in front of him was his dad, he sat causally in his chair in front of documents on his desk. 

“Taeyong~” His father smiled but without the love more with a business meaning and pointed in front of himself. “Sit.”

Taeyong sat with caution, being in this room makes him uneasy like he could get jumped at any moment. He might get jumped at any moment with the way his father eyed him down as he sat. His father didn’t talk until Taeyong fully sat down in the chair and stopped with his head turning around.

“How’s your cousin?” That’s how he always starts off a conversation with his son, _you haven’t changed._ Taeyong chuckled at it.

“You should know, he answers your calls everyday.” Taeyong looked down, avoiding eye contact as he said it with a mock. His father cleared his throat. 

“How about you? How have you been?”

“I know you don’t care about my life.” 

“Of course I do! You’re my only child, how can I not?” Mr. Lee’s voice raised a little in volume but Taeyong can see right past it with a roll eye.

“You like school?” He cleared his throat again and continued on with a question that he obviously doesn’t know the answer to, “How long has it been?”

“Two years…..” Bitterness left Taeyong’s mouth as he spoke and his father just looked off to the left with a little bit of wonder. “Oh yeah right.”

They fell into awkwardness, something neither of them can stand, and the air started to get thick. This silence can almost explain his relationship with his father, silent and awkward or if you slip up it’s hard to breathe. Being an only child meant the attention will be focused on you for the rest of your life and you couldn’t complain or be yourself, only what dad wants is the right way. Taeyong finally cracked. 

“Dad, just tell me what you want.” 

“You really are your mother’s son, always wanting to get to business. Never want to do a little small talk-“ 

“Dad.” It almost came out as a plea more than annoyance but Taeyong kept the same blank face the whole time. The one that his father hates. 

“You have to meet Jaehyun’s father for something family business related.”

_Jaehyun…?_ It’s been awhile since Taeyong has heard that name, a little over two years actually and hearing that name always keeps the same reaction from Taeyong. Pure and strong disgust with an eye roll.

“Jung Jaehyun? His dad, just his dad?” Still in shock as he asked his questions, “For what?”

“He’s better at explaining the situation but I’m hoping you’ll see Jae too.”

“Not going to see his father so what makes you think I’ll go see him.” Once those words came out of his mouth his father looked at him with challenge in his eyes and Taeyong kept the glare. 

“Why can’t you ever just do the thing I ask and stop being a bratty little kid? I didn’t raise you like that.” 

“You didn’t raise me.”

“Stop being dramatic, Lee Taeyong.” He flinched at the use of his whole name and his father continued with a tsk in his tone, “Do as you’re told and everything will be easier for me. I really need this.”

“You don’t let me do anything, it always has to be about you.” 

Taeyong’s voice got smaller.

“Nonsense I’m letting you go to that dance school.” His father pointed out and a frown appeared on Taeyong’s face. “So return the favor and be there next week.” 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“You heard me. I don’t want to be a part of your shitty company.” Taeyong got up from the chair and turned to leave the room but his father yelled after him.

“Watch your mouth!” He said, gripping at Taeyong’s arm to turn him around and Taeyong pulled away from it. “Fuck you.” The words were sudden and his father’s hand raising up wasn’t anything new but the hesitation is. It was interesting. 

“Hit me just like you did two years ago when I said the same fucking thing.” Taeyong looked him in the eyes and practically dared him to do it with his eyes. The stare between them was long and almost felt like forever until his father’s hand went back down in defeat. _That’s what I thought….._ Taeyong continued on to the door and finally let go of the breath he was holding back once he opened the door. 

“Don’t go for me!” His father hollered out and his voice went back to being low with power. “Go because you want to see your mother.” 

A chill went down Taeyong’s spine and he almost cursed again but the guilt stopped him from doing it. He stormed out the room either way and walked out the building with tension in his shoulders. 

_You know I can’t…_

++++++++++

_“Go because you want to see your mother.”_

“That asshole knows I can’t do that.”

aeyong stayed up the whole night replaying the words his father said to him. So carelessly he said them too. Of course he wants to go see his mother but something in him just can’t see her in that condition right now. That’s an excuse. She's always in a bad condition since Taeyong was young and she had to give up dancing. It’s his guilt of being too busy with his own life that is stopping him from visiting his mother. It’s stupid he knows. He just can’t- That’s why he decided to go head on in the lion’s den. 

“I thought we would meet at home?” It was his grin that pissed Taeyong off. It will always piss him off even when the man just breathes Taeyong wants to throw hands. Maybe he has anger issues that he needs to work out, that can wait. Right now he’s dealing with a headache that creeps it’s way in his life even when they say that they won’t. 

“Let’s make this quick before I change my mind.” Taeyong sat in a chair facing the other two men in the room, foot tapping to show that his impatience is going on empty fast.

“How have you been, Taeyong? You look-“

“Okay cut the crap, Mr. Jung. I know you don’t care.” Taeyong spoke out quickly, knowing the two men too well since he has grown up around them and he wasn’t challenging anything only stating a fact. 

“You know how your father and I have world famous companies. So we won’t stop until the title can never be touched by anyone.” Mr. Jung started to go on about the business so he started to brag about it. It was just to test Taeyong’s patience and that he lost about three minutes. “Where is this going?”

“Marry my son.” Mr. Jung said with confidence and Taeyong let out a laugh, a high pitched one that could pierce your ears. “What?” 

“Imagine two powerful CEO’s sons married. It would make SME shake in fear and that’s what everyone wants.” Mr. Jung spoke out in detail as if Taeyong could also see the picture that’s in his head. The only thing in his mind right now is how can he get the fuck out of this situation and still have his head on. 

“I won’t.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Taeyong.” Mr. Lee had seriousness in his eyes as he looked at his son, the kind of face that Taeyong already knows his fate in this conversation. If two adults in the room already agree about something then that’s it. It’s always been that way since birth and won’t change until one of them dies. He hates it, he never has a say in anything it’s always following orders. He just wants to scream out. 

_I’m tired of this shit._

“Why is everyone so far up their own asses?” Taeyong got up out of the chair in an almost pit of rage until his father gave him the same face, eyes stuck on his and never moving. It didn’t break even when Mr. Jung got up to come in between them. 

“Jaehyun agreed.” Mr. Jung said, laughed even. “So why can’t you?” 

“Did you put a bullet to his head or did he actually agree?” 

“Let’s just say he’s the perfect son.” It bit back at Taeyong with a pinch on the nose and the idea of wanting to punch this old man in the face just got louder in his head. Before he could proceed on to the action Jaehyun’s father continued. “Just think about it or don’t and just agree to it anyway since you don’t really have a say in this.” 

Without saying anything Taeyong got up and walked towards the door. He felt the anger build up in his father but he ignored it and just as he almost step outside Jaehyun’s father spoke again. 

“Make sure you don’t give my son a hard time.” 

“Oh~ we wouldn’t want that.”


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Taeyong wants to do is finish his last two years of college in peace but since he’s the son of a famous CEO he must do something he never thought he would do even in his next life time, marry his ‘enemy’.

It’s been a couple of days since the whole conversation with his father and that other man. Taeyong ignored the calls that were obviously from Mark and his father since he has to make it clear that he wants nothing to do with this. Mark doesn’t take no for an answer so he came over to Taeyong’s bright and early with the powerful force that is Doyoung, Taeyong’s best friend. They forced him out of his bed to which blood was almost spilled. He simply had to get up though and every second Mark made sure to add his daily dose of judgement. 

“I really don’t know why you think that you coming here will convenience me?” 

“It’s making you, not convincing you.”

Taeyong stood in front of his cabinets with a hand rubbing his chin, looking hard at the two boxes in front of him that only got blurry after looking at them for this long. This decision shouldn’t be that hard, Lee Taeyong. 

Cereal or oatmeal?

“It’s just a piece of paper, Taeyong.” Mark said as he put his coffee cup down after his sip and Taeyong turned around with an raised eyebrow, “Actually it’s breakfast.”

“Can you just marry Jaehyun? He’s not a stranger to you and he’s really hot, how are you not sold on this?” 

“Then you marry him!”

“You know I would if I was you right now!” They looked at each other and Mark was the first to sigh, losing eye control with each other and he continued to drink his coffee. Taeyong was shocked that his cousin had nothing else to say to him and a little grin appeared on his face as he finally made his decision. 

Cereal…...

“Tae just be gay and marry the guy. What’s the worst thing that can happen?” Doyoung finally had something to say and of course it had to be not agreeing with Taeyong like always. He has been quiet the whole time while Mark was bothering Taeyong early in the day and he just tagged along, only said hi and continued to be on his phone pretending not to listen. Suddenly he wants to put his input in once the conversation is getting spicy. 

“It gets worse, it’s going to go like back when we were kids and he’ll be more annoying probably even a rich kid snob at this point.”

“Oh that’s why you don’t want to help your family’s business?” Doyoung spoke as if he was calling the other a baby for that being his reason and anyone would agree. That is definitely a childish reason to give instead of just saying he doesn’t want to because well…..

“It was never a family business just something rich people did because they were bored.” 

“Maybe he changed, got more mature, you never know.” Trying to reason with Taeyong about anything has been Doyoung’s trait since they were little and almost every single time he can do it. Not today and Taeyong is being extra difficult. 

“Guess we met two different Jaehyuns in this lifetime.” Taeyong crossed his arms and his cousin grabbed him by the shoulders, “Taeyong.” Really shaking him and whining at the same time. “Just. Be. Gay.” 

“Not even a straight person would do this!” 

“Jaehyun is.” Doyoung made a good point, a really good one that made Taeyong curse under his breath but remarked with something back anyway. 

“He’s a different breed that doesn’t count.” 

Silence went throughout the kitchen and Taeyong cheered in his head since he won. He went to sit down with his fruity pebbles and ate with a little happiest in his movement. Mark rolled his eyes as he tried to look at Doyoung to get something, anything out of him so they could win. For once Doyoung ignored it and didn’t go any further on the subject. Mark is stubborn just like his cousin. 

“You should just go see your mother if anything! She really misses you~”

“So I can see my father can be there too?” 

“I don’t know but speaking of him-“

“No I’m not going to go see him just so he can persuade me into doing this bullshit idea.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and shook his head but Mark kept the little grin on his face, “But that’s exactly what you are going to go do.” Taeyong looked around the room thinking of something to say aka win again but nothing came out his mouth. Nothing was forming in his head as Mark just looked at him with the same grin he always gives. 

The thing is…..

He’s right.

And Taeyong hates it.

________________

The funny thing is Taeyong was only two steps away from the front door of his family’s house. Two steps more and he could have rang the doorbell. He didn’t, he couldn’t just do that task so easily. So he turned around and walked back the way he came from. His walking fell short when he noticed a black car rolling up beside him. 

“Get in.”

“Hello to you-“ Before Taeyong could finish his attitude he was pushed into the car and brought back to his father’s office instead. This is not going to end well or in any way Taeyong had pictured in his head. He imagined walking into the house, saying hi to his mother and cursing out his dad. None of that happened. Instead he is being dragged along by his father’s men into an office building that almost makes him vomit just by looking at. 

“Sit.” It was Taeyong’s lack of hesitation that pissed himself off. Trained like a little dog for so long and he finally wants to bite back. 

“There’s no way of me avoiding this pointless conversation, is there?” 

“No, unless you want to get knocked out by one of my men again.” 

“Oh just like the good old days.” Taeyong grinned over at the tall men behind him while they rolled their eyes. His father chuckled at the sight of it and waved his hand in a motion, telling them to leave the room. 

“What do I have to do to make you do this?” 

Nothing in this world could make Taeyong do the unthinkable. He didn’t have an answer to give and it made him angry. 

“Leave me alone.” Taeyong rolled his eyes just out of anger but his father looked over at him with a little nod. He started to think. 

“After you graduate.” 

“What?”

“Once you graduate I’ll leave you alone, consider me just a stranger even. All you have to do is be married to Jaehyun for the two years and then after that you can go live the life you’ve always wanted.” 

“Really?” Excitement was actually being shown in Taeyong’s voice. “You have my word.” 

“I feel like you’re lying to me.” It was all too good to be true...it’s his father that we're talking about here. A business man that knows how to make deals but not as good as he is to break them whenever it conveniences him. 

“Have I ever lied to you?” 

“Do you want me to answer that with honesty?” 

“I promise...you have my word.” 

His father crossed his heart. 

They shook hands. 

And Taeyong believed him. 

_His promises have no meaning behind them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT HERE>>>>>> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nctstany


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Taeyong wants to do is finish his last two years of college in peace but since he’s the son of a famous CEO he must do something he never thought he would do even in his next life time, marry his ‘enemy’.

Taeyong didn’t know if he was nervous or something else at the moment. Maybe tired since he was trying to get some last minute work done for a couple boring classes. Also maybe cause he was nervous about today….you know a big loop around now. He shouldn’t feel nervous because who the fuck cares it’s just signing a couple papers and walking out of the building to go back to normal life. 

It’s the process of it all. The build up and the dead end conversations but most importantly the seeing Jaehyun for the first time in years. So yes right now walking into the building is hard for him to do……for the most part. Opening the door even though they know he’s right outside and could easily open it for him to drag him inside. 

That’s what his father would have done, to put him in his place, remember exactly what he is good for. 

“Taeyong?” He didn’t think twice about turning around to face the person that called him. He should have. The eye contact Jaehyun gave him was unbelievable, bringing a chill to his spine. 

“I thought you were in there already with them.” 

“Nah I just got here from visiting a friend.” He was dressed down in a navy blue button down and black slacks, fixing a watch on his left hand. It's almost as if they were kids again waiting for their father's to be done with a meeting. 

“You haven’t changed.” Maybe he got taller…..and more handsome. _Strange to start thinking about that after all these years. Taeyong mentally slapped that thought away and produced to push any thought like that away._

_“And you haven’t gotten any taller.” Jaehyun looked down at him and narrowed his eyes, “You look nervous.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“You should be~ I’m a handful.”_

_Jaehyun pushed open the doors with a big grin to spite the other. Of course he got the warm welcome that Taeyong would think the world is ending if he got it._

_“Oh look who has finally decided to show up.”_

_“I didn’t have to, you bast-“ Taeyong's father interrupted the remark and motioned over for everyone to take a seat. “Since the two of you are finally here let’s talk business.” They gathered around a big coffee table with chairs circling it. Paperwork along with documented files laid out on it and a little hope poured in Taeyong’s heart._ Just sign a piece of paper~ _  
Tea was offered before anyone could even think to start the conversation of the unfortunate events happening for the next two years. Taeyong still can’t believe this. He’s trying to imagine himself at the studio coming up with a new routine for a project. Stressing over that would be way better and useful in every way possible._

 _“Next week will be the wedding.” Next week?_ NEXT WEEK! _  
“We actually have to get married like a ceremony and everything? I thought I was coming here to sign a paper and wish you guys good luck with your stupid ass plan.”_

_“Of course we need a wedding!” Jaehyun gasped from beside him with actual shock as to why Taeyong wouldn’t want to._

_“I’m not kissing him.”_

_“Why not?” Before Tae could glare at Jaehyun his father sighed. “You don’t have to, Taeyong.”_

_“It’ll make it more believable though.” Jaehyun’s father murmured and once he felt the glare a look of amusement appeared. “Oh the look on your face~”_

_⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕ ⁕_

_“I hate you for this. I really do.”_

_“Why are you blaming me for what they decided?”_

_“Because they aren’t here, Jaehyun. Because they aren’t here.”_

_They both sighed in exhaustion and dug deeper into their seats. They’ve been at this for hours and the energy has definitely decreased about twenty minutes in. After the news was shared they were forced to stay behind and figure things out for the last minute planning, mainly Taeyong being the forced one. Jaehyun didn't even let out a puff of frustration during it. That’s another thing that Taeyong doesn’t understand about the other, he always does what he’s supposed to do. He doesn’t raise hell when something is obviously annoying and physically not do able. He’s quiet, sits back and takes it. Since they were kids he has noticed this trait of Jaehyun’s._

_“Maybe we should just do that one.” Jaehyun pointed at some random yellow flowers that even looked dead in the picture._

_“Well I want the blue one.”_

_“Why are you being stubborn about this?”_

_“And why are you bad at picking flowers?”_

_“Says the one that wanted doves to be painted silver.”_

_“For the atmosphere, asshole.”_

_“Dipshit.”_

_“I still want the blue one.”_

_“.....fine.”_ There he goes again. _Just taking it. Not fighting back. It’s really starting to bother Taeyong way too much now._

_“Why do you do that?” Taeyong asked sounding a little annoyed and Jaehyun answered with a question, “Do what?”_

_“Agree with everyone.”_

_“I don’t agree with everyone.”_

_“Yes you do.” Taeyong was quick to respond and that’s what threw the other off as he sat there._

_“Guess you’re right.” Taeyong huffed out a laugh as he crossed his arms._

_“You just did it again.”_

_There was a pause in the room. Jaehyun looked everywhere but in Taeyong’s general direction._ I don’t want this to turn into another fight. _  
“I don’t like conflict. Simple answer, isn’t it?” His palms started to get sweaty with every word he said. “Just get the blue ones.”_

**Author's Note:**

> GO SUPPORT  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nctstany


End file.
